John
John appears in Dimension Brawl as a playable character Backstory John Ginger has had a very rough upbringing. His father had walked out on him and his mother when he was two years old, and shortly after turning eleven, his mother had died of leukemia. This meant he had to become a man and fend for himself at quite an early point in his life. This stress has caused him to develop extreme anxiety, which was made worse by his autism. So many of his fellow students had ridiculed him for his autism and his foot fetish, and though he'd like to give the bullies a piece of his mind, he was too meek at the time. By the time he gained a girlfriend, a pretty girl named Mary who took pity on John, he had begun to slowly gain self-confidence, or so he thought. His immense sexual desires and hair trigger temper had taken its toll on Mary, and perhaps this is why she chose to rebel by kissing Cameron Fischer in the school halls on Halloween. Unfortunately, John saw this and, possibly also as a direct result of the years of abuse he had taken from his fellow classmates, something in him snapped and caused him to plot a fantastic revenge the following year. He had invited Mary and a few of her friends (which included Cameron, the boy who kissed her) to a Halloween party at his house. They did not realize at the time that they were the only ones invited, so when they arrived, believing that they came early, John invited them all inside and started to pick them off one by one. Cameron and Mary soon hid in a spare bedroom where they believed to have been safe from John's wrath (though they still did not know who was the culprit at the time). Only during their second kiss did they let their guard down, and John, from behind, impaled Cameron, abruptly killing him. Mary felt the urge to follow the killer, and John soon revealed to be said killer before attempting to rape her. Out of self-defense, Mary slashed John's cheek with a broken beer bottle, which enraged him and caused him to kill her out of rage. After disposing of the bodies, he began to plot global domination. Over the years, John has created quite the reputation for himself as a mass murderer, even gaining a new girlfriend through manipulation, in a partnership that eventually blossomed into a legitimate romantic relationship. He has also briefly taken over the world via the power of the Sphere of Wonders, only to be defeated and eventually, using his murderous tendencies for benevolent (at least to him) purposes. Gameplay John Ginger has a grab bag of special moves at his disposal, reflecting his chaotic and unpredictable nature. It's not easy to predict where he will strike or what special move he will use. He also possesses a very strong footsie game, since a good number of his normals have more range than they appear to have at first. However, such a diverse roster of specials in his moveset could also prove to be his downfall, since if he guesses wrong at what move he'll land, his foe will punish him accordingly. Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme song coming soon... Category:Dimension Brawl Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Anti-Hero Category:OC Category:Created by me